


A Tiny Problem

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Magic, Shrinking, barisi bingo, prompt fest, this is what happens when everyone you piss off assumes you have a napolean complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Turns out that angry witness is actually a witch. Whoops.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 75
Collections: April 2020 Barisi Bingo





	A Tiny Problem

Sonny's cell rings just as he and Liv are about to walk back into the courtroom after the lunch recess. He glances at it and stops short when he sees the call is from Carmen. 

"You okay?" Liv asks, pulling him to one side so he doesn't block other people trying to get in. 

"Just surprised," Sonny replies as he swipes to answer the call. "Carmen, hey," he says. "What's up?"

There's a muffled giggle. "You need--" she breaks into more giggles. "Oh my god, I can't." 

Sonny shrugs at Liv's concerned look. "What's--"

"Hold on. Hold on." 

There's more giggling, then the chirp of Sonny getting a text. He pulls the phone from his ear to check. It's from Carmen, so he opens it. He rolls his eyes when he sees what it is. "I'll be there in a minute," he says, then disconnects the call. 

"What's happening?" Liv asks.

Sonny turns his phone so she can see. Liv barks a laugh, then covers her mouth. "Oh my god, again?"

"Guess she really was a witch," Sonny says. "Carmen can't keep a straight face, so I gotta go handle this."

"I'll let the judge know and text you," Liv says, patting Sonny on the arm. "Good luck."

"Oh, I'm sure he's in a _great_ mood," Sonny replies with a grin. 

*

He doesn't run to Rafael's office, but he definitely jogs a little. When he gets to Carmen's desk, she's dabbing tears from the corners of her eyes and double-checking her mascara in a compact mirror. 

"How cranky is he?" Sonny asks.

Carmen holds up a dollhouse-sized cup of coffee. "Very."

Sonny takes the cup and cuts her a quick smile. "This is happening entirely too often if we have a mug ready to deal with it."

"It's not his fault magical people keep deciding making him tiny will make him learn a lesson."

Sonny laughs quietly. If Rafael hears him, he'll pay for it later. "Especially when it's always about them getting their asses dragged around the courtroom."

"I don't think he deserves it, either, but it never stops being hilarious," Carmen says. 

"At least this one ran the spell so his clothes shrank this time, too," Sonny replies just to make Carmen laugh again. 

"Oh, I'm glad you're having fun," Rafael grumbles when Sonny steps into his office. 

Sonny tracks Rafael's voice and spots him sitting on his blotter. He's leaning back against a law book, arms crossed, and the angry look on his face absolutely hilarious because he's six inches tall. Sonny has to swallow hard to keep from laughing. "I have coffee," he says.

Rafael glares at him as Sonny sets the tiny coffee cup next to him. "I am so tired of this," he says. "Why do they always assume making me tiny is anything besides a pain in my ass?"

"I think they just want to be a pain in your ass," Sonny says as he crouches down so his chin is even with the edge of Rafael's desk. "Want me to try and kiss it better?"

Rafael rolls his eyes again, but stands up and walks over to Sonny. He sits on the edge of his desk, legs hanging over. "Fine," he mutters. 

Sonny leans in carefully, very aware of how much larger than Rafael he clearly is. He presses a kiss to Rafael's cheek, then holds still as Rafael turns his head and presses his tiny mouth to Sonny's bottom lip. 

Nothing changes. Rafael huffs and scoots backwards until it's safe to stand again. "Great."

"One of these times, it's gonna work," Sonny says. He watches Rafael take a drink of his coffee. "Liv's letting the judge know. She'll probably be texting me in a minute."

"I don't want to go in front of the court like this. The defense could argue it's prejudicial."

Sonny hums in agreement. To say the cross-examination between Rafael and the defense's witness had been contentious is putting it mildly. The fact that she'd flat-out stated he should be cursed would definitely make it easy for the jury to connect the dots. 

Rafael takes another drink of his coffee and sits back against his book again. "Is Carmen done laughing?"

"Mostly," Sonny says. 

"I should be offended she always finds this funny."

"I think it's less that she finds it funny and more that you're adorable when you're tiny and pissed off."

Rafael glares at Sonny, and Sonny has to swallow down another laugh. "What's the longest this has lasted?"

"I think it was eight hours," Sonny says. "If the judge can give us a recess until tomorrow, you can get right back to things in the morning."

Rafael sighs and finishes his coffee. He sets the cup on top of his book, then turns and stares at Sonny's pocket when his phone buzzes. 

Sonny reads Liv's message and gives a small sigh of relief. "The judge is sympathetic. Court is adjourned until after the weekend just to be certain you're feeling better."

"Feeling better? What did Liv tell her?"

"No idea, but I'm betting she told the truth and the judge is covering for the same reasons you didn't want to go back into court looking like this."

Rafael stands and straightens his cuffs. "Grab my briefcase, will you?"

Sonny scoops it up, then turns his back to Rafael's desk and lines up so Rafael can step off the desk and onto his shoulder. "You have to say it," he says quietly as Rafael plants his feet and grabs onto his earlobe. 

Rafael sighs again, but he doesn't try to argue. "I am Groot," he says. 

Sonny smiles at the slight affection Rafael can't keep out of his voice. "Love you, too," he says as he stands smoothly and takes a couple careful steps forward so Rafael can properly find his balance. "Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> For Barisi Bingo. I love this dumb story.


End file.
